New Story Idea!
by IAmSRAK
Summary: Hi! I had this idea of a story and I wanted to know if someone was willing to write it. Please read and review! Rated T only because I like T!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys! I had this story idea a long time ago and I didn't really want to write a whole story because I'm usually busy and I get writer's block a lot of times. So, I was thinking that maybe one of you could check out the idea and write a whole story on it. I'll stop blabbering now and let you read. :P**

* * *

><p>Sonny gets into some kind of accident and hits her head. She temporarily loses a part of her memory and forgets all about what happened at the Tween Choice Awards and in the episode 'New Girl'. And she remembers everything else. Of course, that means that Sonny thinks that she's still dating Chad.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Willing to write this into a story? Just review and tell me what you think about this story. Anyone willing to write it, please review or send me a PM.<strong>

**Peace out Suckahs! :P**

**R. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I decided that the first reviewer to want to write the story will be the one. So the writer of this story'll be TheDarkLordNwitchpire! I know that you're going to make this into a great story 'cause you're such a great writer! **

**Good luck!**

**R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe, hey guys! So, um, sorry for not updating for a LONG TIME and sorry for still not updating ANY of my stories. But my excuse is totally reasonable. Totally. I probably do not even have any readers anymore but just in case, my exams are starting in 14 DAYS, so I had to prepare for them! And they will go on till June 14. 36 days of exams, actually. And I'm still not fully prepared for them! I'm confused! :(**

**Butttt I'm going to try to write and update one of my stories when I have the time this week. I promise, that is, unless my mom confiscates my laptop. You guys understand though, right? RIGHT?**

**Again, I AM SO SORRY! :'(**

**Anyhow, this is just an idea I got today and I just wanted to know whether anyone will be interested in reading this or writing this.**

**No, I'm not asking to collaborate with someone. I want that person to be willing and able to write this story by themselves and love it! **

**You may read. **

**Disclaimer: I've been on Fanfiction for more than a year now and I still do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Title: **Unnamed

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Summary: **Sonny Monroe is stuck in a dare she never wanted to be involved in. Yup, her friends dared her to make an account on a online dating service and act like Miss Dem.i Lovato, a smart, beautiful singer, looking for her true soul mate. It was during a simple Truth and Dare game after their season finale was filmed, and the game spirit in her had to say yes. Although the dare was killing Sonny in the inside. So, now, she's in front of her computer, looking for "Demi's" true soul mate. But what if her "true soul mate" was Chad? What if this was all a plan to get Sonny and Chad back together by both their cast mates?


	4. Stories are up for ADOPTION!

**Hey guys? Anyone there? Um, anyway, I wanted y'all to know that I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I'm also sorry to inform that this is only an A/N and probably the last thing I might write on fanfiction except for reviews, that is. **

**Yup, I'm going to stop writing these stories. There probably aren't many of you, or none at all, but whoever's reading this, this is not the end to these stories!**

**I'm putting all of my stories for adoption. Just PM me or review the story you want to read.**

**You're probably wondering why I'm leaving, right? Nah, you're probably not. You probably know why many people have already left Fanfiction. I hate to say it, but I'm one of them. I have no inspiration or desire to continue anymore with Sonny with a Chance finished. I never really liked _So Random!. _I just watched it for Sterling (a.k.a Chad Dylan Cooper :P).**

**We eventually have to move on, don't we? I've been obsessing over SWAC for pratically 4 years! I've known about Demi for 6 years! When she was 15 or 16. And now look at us! Demi's 20, an adult and I'll be turning 16 this October.**

**Time is passing us so quickly. Eventually everyone will grow up and move on from here. But we, at least I, will not ever forget this chapter of our lives. **

**Farewell my friends. I shall always keep you, this, by my heart. I wish that everyone has a wonderful life.**

**I don't know if I'll ever return to this _world_ or not. I might find some inspiration someday, but I highly doubt it.**

**Remember that my stories are up for adoption! I will love to read my stories, to be honest. So please PM me or review!**

**Good-bye!**

**Peace Out Suckas! :P (I just had to do that)**

**R. :)**


	5. Please adopt my stories!

**This is another note to inform everyone that all of my stories are up for adoption!**

**I really want to see these stories continue. Since it's impossible for me, I will love it if someone else does that for me. **

**I would be so grateful to whoever adopts these stories.**

**Don't make them end without an ending. **

**Thanks for tolerating me. :)**

**Peace out suckahs! :P (I will never get over that.)**

**R.**


	6. Adopted!

**I am extremely happy to announce that my stories have been adopted!**

**They will now be written by:**

**iloveswacandtangled (Awkward and one of my untitled projects in New Story Idea!)**

**MacyZC55 (Before That Day)**

**As White As Snow (** Sonny With A Chance Of The Big Bang Theory)****

****I can't wait till they update! I'm sure they'll do a good job!  
><strong>**

****Thank you so much! :D****

****Peace out Suckahs! :P****

****R. :D****


End file.
